This invention relates to the art of punching machines, and more particularly to a new and improved punching machine of the type performing a series of punching operations during relative movement between the machine and a workpiece.
One area of use of the present invention is in forming paths or rows of punched holes or indentations through or on paper or like material to form the outlines of patterns which, in turn, are used in cutting cloth or other material. Punching machines have been provided of small size and light weight so as to be easily manipulated by an operator for movement along a workpiece in which a pattern is to be outlined. Such machines are operated by electrical energy to drive the punch in one direction to form the punched hole or indentation in the workpiece, and these machines have been equipped with mechanical switching means for breaking the electric circuit in order to permit withdrawl of the punch from the workpiece after each downward movement.
One problem encountered with such prior art machines is possible tearing of the workpiece when the operator moves the punching machine too rapidly along the workpiece in outlining the pattern. Another problem encountered with such machines is the wear experienced by the mechanical switching arrangement for breaking the electrical circuit after each downward movement of the punch.